Pokemon, let's get it crack'in
by Travis Waltz
Summary: A Quilava and an Aipom sing infront of a lont of other pokemon, the song, Let's get it crack'in by Deuce, rated M for language and content of the song.


Hi guys. So this is another song fic for Pokémon, my first Pokémon song fic, don't worry about the bolt one it will come. This fiction Revolves around the song Let's Get It Crack'in by Deuce, enjoy.

'Oh god, what am I gonna do, this will never work never, oh well here I go.' This is the thought that went through Gavin the Quilava's head, as he slowly approached the stage.

Earlier that day

Gavin the Quilava, was to preform, in front of his entire school, in some way, while most did tricks using their attacks, some even acted. Gavin on the other hand wanted to sing, he was very scared though, what the others would think of him.

But for once luck was on his side, he was allowed to have someone preform with him, and he got to pick his song, with no limitations due to content or language. He was even allowed to wear a costume if he pleased. With these options he almost immediately chose the song, Let's Get It Crack'in by Deuce, he could wear a mask, and it was such a sexual song, he had to get some attention from it.

He knew the lyrics in his sleep, had his own mask, plus some others, and knew in an instant who he wanted to perform with him.

Jeremy, the Aipom, his neighbor, a new kid half way through the school year. He was picked on and bullied by many other Pokémon because of his, bisexuality, though Gavin didn't harass him, bully or pick on him, they became best friends almost that day. Though their relationship went no farther than that, they both wanted to stay friends.

Another good reason, to choose him is because he loved Jeffrey Star, and knew his parts to the song. Naturally Gavin, called Jeremy and he said he would, do it, but that he wanted to wear a mask to. Gavin said it would be fine, and to get his tail over to his place fast.

Gavin then called the school's student band; the student band played what the students wanted, and they owned him. A year ago the bands most expensive guitar had spontaneously combusted, but Gavin, absorbed the fire and fixed the guitar. So, in the call Gavin requested that the band play the instruments needed for the song, and it was all set.

When Jeremy got to Gavin's house, they went to his room and practiced; both knew the lyrics and were easily ready, as an added bonus Jeremy pulled some strings for some special effects. Gavin pulled out some masks, one which had an anger imprint above the left eye, error sprayed on vertically going down each eye, and a classic symbol censor, going across the mask, the one for Jeremy, he was good with computers, so his mask had computer code in small print going across the mask from top to bottom, with black blotches at the eyes.

They marveled at their new identities and even came up with a name for themselves. With ever thing set, they biked to the school.

When they got there the talent show was just being set up, they were last to go, but almost first to arrive, and Jeremy handed on of the coordinators, the lyrics. With that done they went into a changing room, Gavin adorned a big, sleeves shirt, a hat, that was chaotic and shorts that looked burned for effect.

Jeremy worse skin tight pants, and no shirt and had his hair dyed pink. The then waited back stage for their turn.

Present Time

Thoughts aside Gavin walked on to the stage with Jeremy, both nervous as hell, the crowd was quiet, being the last to go it was no surprise. Though some jeers were spat at them because of their get up. So as they reached the center of the stage one of the coordinators said into a microphone "And for our last talent, we have a musical number." Gavin flinched at that, it sounded so tacky. "It is to be performed by Tha Rage and Teh Wiizad, or Gavin and Jeremy." They both flinched, as they didn't want their real names to be said, but it was too late now. With the microphones hooked to their masks, the lights went dark.

Two lights flicked onto Gavin and Jeremy, and with all the strength he could muster, Gavin yelled to the crowd.

_RELEASE THE KRACKEN _

The lights shown, and it showed Jeremy to, the band started to play as well.

_All the girlies with the pretty little panties  
Turn around, let me smack both them ass cheeks  
Throw your cups up if you'll get nasty  
Woooooooooah_

_Ooh, damn girl girl, you're lookin' real fancy  
Girl, come on Deuce's lap, I got free candy  
_

_Throw your cups up, we're gonna get nasty  
(I know how to make you happy)_

Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so platered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
Cuz she's been waitin' all night to rape me

The crowd was getting in to it, though most were shocked.

_Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so platered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
Cuz she's been waitin' all night to rape me _

_Here I come rubbin' on your girl's clit and on her bum  
Oops, look what I found, a nice little wonder bra  
She must be young, cuz I barely get on her rum  
Next we turn the hips  
So I can keep on rubbin' 'em  
Broke a hole in her butt while I'm suckin' on her titties  
That's fun, cuz I can do all three at once  
Bust a nut, let it drip, drip from her tongue  
Slut, I just gave you anal, you still licked it up _

He almost laughed as half of the crowd fell silent and the other half grew loud.

_It's time to find me some more girl in the club  
I like 'em black, I like 'em white  
I like 'em young  
I like 'em tall, I like 'em short, they got junk  
She's got an ass that goes like a dump truck  
I know she wants to take me home  
She's called her friends at home  
I got Deuce, girl, so bring a bottle of rum  
And some condoms  
Cuz we gonna have a threesome_

Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so plastered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
Cuz she's been waitin' all night to rape me

Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so plastered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
Cuz she's been waitin' all night to rape me

_I held my breath as Jeremy began_

_Pink swag, glitter gun, high heels - here I come!  
Makeup on, in the club, fucked your mom just for fun  
I'm so wet, make you wild, make you wanna pull it out… oh wow!  
On my knees, can't breathe, suck it down  
I want to smear it all around  
Cum queen, bitch I wear the crown  
Stuff me up baby make me drown  
Barebackin' its a touch down!  
Smackin' fags is what I do, you wanna be me? HA what's new!  
Spit or lube? you better choose! bitch what's a condom? no excuse  
My vagina is a petting zoo, only let in 10 inch dudes  
Just got raped by Drake… baby why'd you fucked up my hair do?  
It's J-E-F-F-R-E-E STAR  
I play boys like a fucking guitar  
Lick my ass an surgery scars  
I always smash midgets and fucking retards_

He said his perfectly, and did a great job

_Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so plastered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
Cuz she's been waitin' all night to rape me_

Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so plastered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
Cuz she's been waitin' all night to rape me

Don't be afraid of me, girl  
Just bend back, let me rock your whole world  
Tonight it's gonna be one big blur  
Party here, room 3 over  
Titties jiggling up in here  
We're getting freaky, that's fo sho  
Drinkin' that ice cold bud  
I was born to rock this world

Go! This place has turned into a festival  
Go! It's turned, it's transexual  
Go! Extraterrestrial  
Go! Let's go, let's go, let's go

Go! This place has turned into a festival  
Go! It's turned, it's transexual  
Go! Swirlin' like a carousel  
Go! Let's go, let's go, let's go

Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so plastered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
Cuz she's been waitin' all night to rape me

Let's get it crackin' bottles  
We back in town, we're so plastered  
So meet her in the bathroom  
She just turned 18, she calls me baby  
Cuz she's been waitin' all night to rape me

All the girlies with the pretty little panties  
Turn around, let me smack both them ass cheeks  
Throw your cups up if you'll get nasty  
Wooooooooah

Ooh damn girl girl, you're lookin' real fancy  
Girl, come on Deuce's lap, I got free candy  
Throw your cups up, we're gonna get nasty  
Woooooooooah

With that they finished, both satisfied and trilled.

And so guys that's it, I might do another chapter on after words but I don't know, sorry if it felt rushed, it is around 2:30 in the morning, so I hope you understand, please, comment, review, no flames of course, and add to your favorites list or add me as an author if you want. Email me if you are interested in the task I am asking, information, on my profile page. Well thanks for reading, I really enjoyed writing this one, and as always keep on FIC'in.-Furrylover-to-da-max out!


End file.
